<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the Bat Giver by Takene_ne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040131">the Bat Giver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takene_ne/pseuds/Takene_ne'>Takene_ne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Crack Treated Seriously, Future Fic, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Humor, Jeremiah was never sprayed, M/M, Misunderstandings, Texting, also contains Actual Bat Trivia because why the hell not?, because that's not IT :D, he's still obsessed with the Bat tho, somebody PLS teach those morons how to flirt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takene_ne/pseuds/Takene_ne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which innocent joke starts an avalanche, assumptions are made and security measures taken. And amidst all of that, there’s a laughing Cat.</p><p>AKA Bruce gets a message he wasn't expecting and it all goes downhill from there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ecco/Selina Kyle, Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle &amp; Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the Bat Giver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mars_morpheus/gifts">mars_morpheus</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Work skin based on <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703617/">this absolutely fantastic one by Azdaema</a>, but the fic should look perfectly decent "naked" as well &lt;3<br/>For other credits see end notes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <dl class="imessage border">
<h3 class="contact bruceGoth">
<span class="hide">open conversation: </span>Unknown Number</h3>
<div class="backgroundT">

<p class="time RR">
<span class="small">— 3:47 PM —</span></p>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsBGoth">
<dt><b>Unknown Number:</b></dt> 
<dd class="pic">
<span class="hide"> → (image attached: batpic_jpg)<br/>
</span>

</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out smsBGoth"> 
<dt><b>Bruce:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Yes?</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsBGoth">
<dt><b>Unknown Number:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>there are more than 1,400 identified species of bats which makes a quarter of all world’s mammals!</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>they’re outnumbered only by rodents :)</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out smsBGoth"> 
<dt><b>Bruce:</b></dt>
<dd class="readtail">
<span class="hide"> → </span>Who is this?</dd>
<dd class="emojiRR"><span class="small"><b>Read</b> 4:18 PM</span></dd>
</div>
<div class="footer tim">
<span class="typebar bruceGoth"></span>
</div>
</div>
</dl><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<dl class="imessage border">
<h3 class="contact bruceGoth">
<span class="hide">open conversation: </span>Unknown Number</h3>
<div class="backgroundT">

<p class="time RR">
<span class="small">— 11:03 AM —</span></p>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsBGoth">
<dt><b>Unknown Number:</b></dt>
<dd class="pic">
<span class="hide"> → (image attached: batpic_jpg)<br/>
</span>
 
</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out smsBGoth"> 
<dt><b>Bruce:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>This must be a mistake.</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsBGoth">
<dt><b>Unknown Number:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>bats can eat up to 1,200 mosquitoes an hour</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>they consume their body weight in insects every night :)</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out smsBGoth"> 
<dt><b>Bruce:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Hello?</dd>
<dd class="readtail">
<span class="hide"> → </span>Why are you sending these to me?</dd>
<dd class="emojiRR"><span class="small"><b>Read</b> 11:21 AM</span></dd>
</div>
<div class="footer tim">
<span class="typebar bruceGoth"></span>
</div>
</div>
</dl><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<dl class="imessage border">
<h3 class="contact bruceGoth">
<span class="hide">open conversation: </span>Unknown Number</h3>
<div class="backgroundT">

<p class="time RR">
<span class="small">— 2:37 PM —</span></p>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsBGoth">
<dt><b>Unknown Number:</b></dt>
<dd class="pic">
<span class="hide"> → (image attached: batpic_jpg)<br/>
</span> 

</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out smsBGoth"> 
<dt><b>Bruce:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>This isn’t funny.</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsBGoth">
<dt><b>Unknown Number:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>mexican free-tailed bat can fly up to 100 mph</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>it by far the fastest mammal on earth :)</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out smsBGoth"> 
<dt><b>Bruce:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>I’m talking to you!</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Do you want money? Is this what this is about?</dd>
<dd class="readtail">
<span class="hide"> → </span>Hey!</dd>
<dd class="emojiRR"><span class="small"><b>Read</b> 2:59 PM</span></dd>
</div>
<div class="footer tim">
<span class="typebar bruceGoth"></span>
</div>
</div>
</dl><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<dl class="imessage border">
<h3 class="contact bruceGoth">
<span class="hide">open conversation: </span>Unknown Number</h3>
<div class="backgroundT">

<p class="time RR">
<span class="small">— 1:01 PM —</span></p>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsBGoth">
<dt><b>Unknown Number:</b></dt>
<dd class="pic">
<span class="hide"> → (image attached: batpic_jpg)<br/>
</span> 

</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out smsBGoth"> 
<dt><b>Bruce:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Who is this?</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>How did you get this number?</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsBGoth">
<dt><b>Unknown Number:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>radar studies of the bats from bracken cave in texas show that they can fly as high as 10,000 feet</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>why do these bats fly so high? :)</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out smsBGoth"> 
<dt><b>Bruce:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Is this a joke?</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsBGoth">
<dt><b>Unknown Number:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>clearly it’s a bat pic</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>please enjoy! :)</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> →<br/>
</span> 

</dd>
</div>
<div class="footer tim">
<span class="typebar bruceGoth"></span>
</div>
</div>
</dl><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<dl class="imessage border">
<h3 class="contact">
<span class="hide">open conversation: </span>B</h3>

<p class="time">
<span class="small">— 2:20 PM —</span></p>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsDiT">
<dt><b>B:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Selina.</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out">
<dt><b>Selina:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>whazzup</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsDiT">
<dt><b>B:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Could you not?</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out">
<dt><b>Selina:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>??</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>not what</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>what’d I do?</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsDiT">
<dt><b>B:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>“bat pic”? Are you kidding me?</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out">
<dt><b>Selina:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>did you hit your head or sth?</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>wait don’t answer that</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>hate to break it to you B but I got no equipment for that</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> →<br/>
</span> 

</dd>
</div>
 
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsDiT">
<dt><b>B:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>That is.</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>NOT what I’m talking about, Selina!</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out">
<dt><b>Selina:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>why not? 😼</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsDiT">
<dt><b>B:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Just.</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Could you PLEASE be serious for a second?</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out">
<dt><b>Selina:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>hmmm</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>could I? 😼</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsDiT">
<dt><b>B:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Selina! Please.</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out">
<dt><b>Selina:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>gee fiiine</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>what does his majesty require?</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsDiT">
<dt><b>B:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Could you please stop sending me bat pictures during work hours?</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>It’s highly unsettling.</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out">
<dt><b>Selina:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>already told you it can’t be me ;)</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>although I do have an extensive collection of. . .</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>bats</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>but I sure as hell ain’t sharing it with ya ;p</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsDiT">
<dt><b>B:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Oh, for god’s sake.</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>I’m talking about this!</dd>
<dd class="pic">
<span class="hide"> → (image attached: screenshot_82775641)<br/>
</span> 

</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out">
<dt><b>Selina:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>:O</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>oh</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> →<br/>
</span>

</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsDiT">
<dt><b>B:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Selina!</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out">
<dt><b>Selina:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>someone got you good huh</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>remind me to high 5 them when you find out who it is 😸</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsDiT">
<dt><b>B:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>This is not funny.</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out">
<dt><b>Selina:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>sure is BATman</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>tho my interpretation was still better 👍</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsDiT">
<dt><b>B:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>You’re impossible.</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out">
<dt><b>Selina:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>it’s part of my charm 😽</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>what’s your damage, tho? It look like harmless trivia to me</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsDiT">
<dt><b>B:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>I told you.</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>It’s unsettling.</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out">
<dt><b>Selina:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>right. Don’t tell me you’re afraid of some flying rats B</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>you dress up like one</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>like</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>LITERALLY EVERY NIGHT</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>


<div class="in smsDiT">
<dt><b>B:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>That is.</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Beside the point.</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out">
<dt><b>Selina:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Wait</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>OH MY GODD!! 😹😹😹</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>you ARE afraid of flying rats 😹😹😹</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>just wait till the girls hear about it</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Big Bad Bat afraid of his own fursona!! This is the best joke EVER!!</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>and here I thought the stick up ur ass left no room for humor anymore 😸</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsDiT">
<dt><b>B:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Selina!</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out">
<dt><b>Selina:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>what</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsDiT">
<dt><b>B:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>This is a serious matter.</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>I don’t know who is sending me those pictures, and if it isn’t YOU, my identity might be compromised.</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out">
<dt><b>Selina:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>or</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>it’s just a normal prank</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>and you’re overthinking it</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>like, you know, you ALWAYS do 😼</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>live a little, asshole</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsDiT">
<dt><b>B:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Even if so.</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Thank you for your time.</dd> 
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out">
<dt><b>Selina:</b></dt> 
<dd class="readtail">
<span class="hide"> →<br/>
</span>

</dd>
<dd class="emojiR"><span class="small"><b>Read</b> 3:33 PM</span></dd>
</div>
<div class="footer">
<span class="typebar"></span>
</div>
</dl><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<dl class="imessage border">
<h3 class="contact bruceGoth">
<span class="hide">open conversation: </span>Unknown Number</h3>
<div class="backgroundT">

<p class="time RR">
<span class="small">— 10:11 AM —</span></p>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsBGoth">
<dt><b>Unknown Number:</b></dt>
<dd class="pic">
<span class="hide"> → (image attached: batpic_jpg)<br/>
</span> 

</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>baby bats are called pups! awwwwww</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>most bats have only one pup a year which makes them extremely vulnerable to extinction :(</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out smsBGoth"> 
<dt><b>Bruce:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>If I’ll ignore you, will you stop?</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsBGoth">
<dt><b>Unknown Number:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>do you want me to stop?</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> →<br/>
</span>

</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out smsBGoth"> 
<dt><b>Bruce:</b></dt>
<dd class="readtail">
<span class="hide"> → </span>Very much so.</dd>
<dd class="emojiRR"><span class="small"><b>Read</b> 10:50 AM</span></dd>
</div>
<div class="footer tim">
<span class="typebar bruceGoth"></span>
</div>
</div>
</dl><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<dl class="imessage border">
<h3 class="contact bruceGoth">
<span class="hide">open conversation: </span>Unknown Number</h3>
<div class="backgroundT">

<p class="time RR">
<span class="small">— 4:46 PM —</span></p>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsBGoth">
<dt><b>Unknown Number:</b></dt>
<dd class="pic">
<span class="hide"> → (image attached: batpic_jpg)<br/>
</span> 

</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out smsBGoth"> 
<dt><b>Bruce:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>You again?</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>


<div class="in smsBGoth">
<dt><b>Unknown Number:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>mama bats of some species literally kick their pups out of the roost</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>such meanies! :(</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out smsBGoth"> 
<dt><b>Bruce:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>You do realize the pictures you send have nothing to do with provided info.</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>It’s very confusing.</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsBGoth">
<dt><b>Unknown Number:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>no :)</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out smsBGoth"> 
<dt><b>Bruce:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>No it’s not confusing or no you don’t realize?</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsBGoth">
<dt><b>Unknown Number:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> →<br/>
</span>

</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out smsBGoth"> 
<dt><b>Bruce:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>You are extremely aggravating, you know that?</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Whoever you are.</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsBGoth">
<dt><b>Unknown Number:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>no :)</dd>
</div>
<div class="footer tim">
<span class="typebar bruceGoth"></span>
</div>
</div>
</dl><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<dl class="imessage border">
<h3 class="contact steph">
<span class="hide">open conversation: </span>Bruce</h3>

<p class="time">
<span class="small">— 8:16 PM —</span></p>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsST">
<dt><b>Bruce:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Jeremiah.</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out smsMiah">
<dt><b>Jeremiah:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Bruce! What can I do for you?</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsST">
<dt><b>Bruce:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>I heard you are good with encryptions, correct?</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Because of your remote work.</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out smsMiah">
<dt><b>Jeremiah:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Well, yes. I’m… decent, I believe. What do you need me for, Bruce? I’ll be happy to help, of course!</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsST">
<dt><b>Bruce:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>There is a.</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Situation.</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out smsMiah">
<dt><b>Jeremiah:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Yes?</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsST">
<dt><b>Bruce:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>I am being.</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Stalked.</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out smsMiah">
<dt><b>Jeremiah:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Stalked? What do you mean, stalked? How?</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsST">
<dt><b>Bruce:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Someone is sending me.</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Inappropriate material.</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out smsMiah">
<dt><b>Jeremiah:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Bruce? Are you alright?</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsST">
<dt><b>Bruce:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>I’m fine. It’s just.</dd> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>A different number every time and I.</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Cannot seem to be able to track the source. Can you help me?</dd> 
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out smsMiah">
<dt><b>Jeremiah:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>You don’t even have to ask, Bruce. I’ll do my very best!</dd> 
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsST">
<dt><b>Bruce:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Thank you, Jeremiah. I owe you for this.</dd> 
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
 
<div class="out smsMiah">
<dt><b>Jeremiah:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>No, no! Of course not. That’s what friends are for, Bruce. Although. Maybe you should come over to talk about the details in person. For more, ah, security.</dd> 
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
  
<div class="in smsST">
<dt><b>Bruce:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>You’re right.</dd> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>I’ll let you know when I'm free?</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out smsMiah">
<dt><b>Jeremiah:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Naturally.</dd>
</div>
<div class="footer">
<span class="typebar steph"></span>
</div>
</dl><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<dl class="imessage border">
<h3 class="contact bruceGoth">
<span class="hide">open conversation: </span>Unknown Number</h3>
<div class="backgroundT">

<p class="time RR">
<span class="small">— 3:23 PM —</span></p>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsBGoth">
<dt><b>Unknown Number:</b></dt>
<dd class="pic">
<span class="hide"> → (image attached: batpic_jpg)<br/>
</span> 

</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>desert long-eared bat has... unusual tastes</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>scorpions. it feeds on scorpions</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>it can take a toxic scorpion sting to the face and still fly away unharmed! :)</dd>
</div> 

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out smsBGoth"> 
<dt><b>Bruce:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Fascinating.</dd>
</div> 

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsBGoth">
<dt><b>Unknown Number:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>i can hear your sarcasm</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>pls do not :)</dd>
</div> 

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out smsBGoth"> 
<dt><b>Bruce:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Oh, so now you care about my feelings? Why?</dd>
</div> 

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsBGoth">
<dt><b>Unknown Number:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>it is very rude to not appreciate gifts you know</dd>
</div> 

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out smsBGoth"> 
<dt><b>Bruce:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Excuse me?</dd>
</div> 

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsBGoth">
<dt><b>Unknown Number:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>bat pics ❤️</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>you never thank for them</dd>
</div> 

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out smsBGoth"> 
<dt><b>Bruce:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>I wasn’t aware we’re supposed to be thankful to stalkers these days.</dd>
</div> 

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsBGoth">
<dt><b>Unknown Number:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>i’m not a stalker</dd> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>i send you bat pics ❤️</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>to brighten your day :)</dd>
</div> 

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out smsBGoth"> 
<dt><b>Bruce:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Could have fooled me. How do I unsubscribe from these services?</dd>
</div> 

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsBGoth">
<dt><b>Unknown Number:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>you don’t :)</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>the bat gods have smiled upon you</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>and have chosen you to be blessed with daily adorable mammals :)</dd>
</div> 

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out smsBGoth"> 
<dt><b>Bruce:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>I insist.</dd>
</div> 

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsBGoth">
<dt><b>Unknown Number:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> →<br/>
</span>
 
</dd>
</div> 

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

 
<div class="out smsBGoth"> 
<dt><b>Bruce:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>This is getting ridiculous.</dd>
</div> 

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsBGoth">
<dt><b>Unknown Number:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>:)</dd>
</div> 
<div class="footer tim">
<span class="typebar bruceGoth"></span>
</div>
</div>
</dl><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<dl class="imessage border">
<h3 class="contact">
<span class="hide">open conversation: </span>B</h3>

<p class="time">
<span class="small">— 7:48 PM —</span></p>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out">
<dt><b>Selina:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>so nerd boy huh</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsDiT">
<dt><b>B:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>What about Jeremiah?</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out">
<dt><b>Selina:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>did you know ecco is surprisingly loose lipped when she’s properly. . .</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Relaxed?</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsDiT">
<dt><b>B:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Of course not. How would I?</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Wait.</dd> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Have you…?</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Please don’t tell me you’re sleeping with her now.</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out">
<dt><b>Selina:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>ask me no questions and I will tell you no lies 😽</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsDiT">
<dt><b>B:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Selina!</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out">
<dt><b>Selina:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>what? It’s not like YOU were going to tap that mr. tall dark and repressed</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsDiT">
<dt><b>B:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>What.</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Are you even talking about?</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out">
<dt><b>Selina:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>look at him! He doesn’t know!</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>why am I hearing you run around dating that weirdo from someone who isn’t YOU???????</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsDiT">
<dt><b>B:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Do not call him that!</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Also. Didn't you just tell me about Ecco? How is that fair?</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out">
<dt><b>Selina:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>i’m ME. And you should know better</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsDiT">
<dt><b>B:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>I do, in fact, know better.</dd> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>But I’m not dating Jeremiah? Where did you get that from?</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out">
<dt><b>Selina:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>dinner?</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsDiT">
<dt><b>B:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>We were discussing business matters.</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out">
<dt><b>Selina:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>oh yeah?</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>over candles and overprized wine? And you didn’t ask about his other boring projects and laugh at his lame jokes?</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>that’s a date right THERE</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsDiT">
<dt><b>B:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>We’re friends, Selina, you know that.</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Besides. I don’t see how my relationship with Jeremiah is any of your business.</dd> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Whatever it might be.</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out">
<dt><b>Selina:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>fine. Just don’t come crying to me later</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsDiT">
<dt><b>B:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>I’ll be sure not to.</dd>
</div>
<div class="footer">
<span class="typebar"></span>
</div>
</dl><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<dl class="imessage border">
<h3 class="contact bruceGoth">
<span class="hide">open conversation: </span>Unknown Number</h3>
<div class="backgroundT">

<p class="time RR">
<span class="small">— 9:17 AM —</span></p>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsBGoth">
<dt><b>Unknown Number:</b></dt>
<dd class="pic">
<span class="hide"> → (image attached: batpic_jpg)<br/>
</span> 

</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>flying foxes are the largest of bats</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>their body length reaches about 16 inches and their wingspan can attain even 5 feet! :)</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out smsBGoth"> 
<dt><b>Bruce:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>You never give up, do you?</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsBGoth">
<dt><b>Unknown Number:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>nope :)
</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> →<br/>
</span>

</dd>
</div>
<div class="footer tim">
<span class="typebar bruceGoth"></span>
</div>
</div>
</dl><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<dl class="imessage border">
<h3 class="contact steph">
<span class="hide">open conversation: </span>Bruce</h3>

<p class="time">
<span class="small">— 11:32 AM —</span></p>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsST">
<dt><b>Bruce:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>How is the tracing going?</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out smsMiah">
<dt><b>Jeremiah:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Oh. Well. I wish I had good news for you, Bruce. I do. But so far I’ve only been able to pinpoint the general area they must operate from, and that’s with 2 mile radius of central Gotham. The original signal goes through the towers there, but disappears in redirections. Let’s say that homing on it from there is proving… difficult. I should have more accurate information for you soon, though!</dd>
</div>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsST">
<dt><b>Bruce:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Thank you, Jeremiah. This means.</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>A lot.</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out smsMiah">
<dt><b>Jeremiah:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>It’s not a problem, believe me.</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
 
<div class="in smsST">
<dt><b>Bruce:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Do you require a second opinion?</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>I could come by, take a look at your algorithms. Maybe we’ll figure it out together.</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
 
<div class="out smsMiah">
<dt><b>Jeremiah:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Yes, I suppose that could be helpful. Tonight?</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsST">
<dt><b>Bruce:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>That’s what I had in mind, yes.</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Alfred made those delicious muffins and I really need your opinion on the icing.</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out smsMiah">
<dt><b>Jeremiah:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Well, then. I’ll be waiting. For the muffins, of course.</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsST">
<dt><b>Bruce:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Liar.</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>I’ll let myself in?</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out smsMiah">
<dt><b>Jeremiah:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Please.</dd>
</div>
<div class="footer">
<span class="typebar steph"></span>
</div>
</dl><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<dl class="imessage border">
<h3 class="contact bruceGoth">
<span class="hide">open conversation: </span>Unknown Number</h3>
<div class="backgroundT">

<p class="time RR">
<span class="small">— 4:38 PM —</span></p>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsBGoth">
<dt><b>Unknown Number:</b></dt>
<dd class="pic">
<span class="hide"> → (video attached: swimming_bat)<br/>
</span> 

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=62T-Ht_jWHE">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=62T-Ht_jWHE</a>
</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>bats can swim! bet you didn’t know that :)</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>they are very graceful :)</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>


<div class="out smsBGoth"> 
<dt><b>Bruce:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Unlike you :)</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsBGoth">
<dt><b>Unknown Number:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> →<br/>
</span>
</dd>
</div>
<div class="footer tim">
<span class="typebar bruceGoth"></span>
</div>
</div>
</dl><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<dl class="imessage border">
<h3 class="contact">
<span class="hide">open conversation: </span>B</h3>

<p class="time">
<span class="small">— 9:51 PM —</span></p>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out">
<dt><b>Selina:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>you DO realize he’s been playing you</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>right?</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsDiT">
<dt><b>B:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>I thought we were over this.</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out">
<dt><b>Selina:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>well I sure am</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>you on the other hand. . .</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>a bit testy no?</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsDiT">
<dt><b>B:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>What do you want, Selina?</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out">
<dt><b>Selina:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>ecco says your boytoy recently acquired a new</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>FASCINATING</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>hobby</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>wanna hear what it is?</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsDiT">
<dt><b>B:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>...</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Fine, hit me. What is it that Ecco’s been telling you?</dd> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Is Jeremiah secretly a criminal? Insane, like his brother? Maybe he’s running a cult in his stead now, huh? Tell me, Selina, because I’m clearly both blind and stupid.</dd> 
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out">
<dt><b>Selina:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>jeezuz chiLLAX</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>i’m just trying to look out for you asshole so better put  down the salt will ya</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>i know where alfred keeps your good coffee</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsDiT">
<dt><b>B:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>That is a dirty threat, ma’am.</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
 
<div class="out">
<dt><b>Selina:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>yes it is</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>now listen to me very carefully B</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>your dearest jerry “can’t” track the prankster because he IS the prankster</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsDiT">
<dt><b>B:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>That’s ridiculous.</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Why would you even think that? Jeremiah’s been nothing but helpful.</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out">
<dt><b>Selina:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>yeah? And how many “business dinners” did you grab since this whole thing started?</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsDiT">
<dt><b>B:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>A few. What does it matter?</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out">
<dt><b>Selina:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>convenient excuse dontcha think</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsDiT">
<dt><b>B:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Okay. Stop. What exactly are you trying to prove here, Selina?</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Because I don’t think I follow.</dd> 
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out">
<dt><b>Selina:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>why send ecco to take hundreds of bat pictures?</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>he’s been making her do that for weeks now</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>and like</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>no offense B but for a dude who doesn’t really leave his magic tower</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>sudden interest in wildlife fauna doesn’t really compute</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>either he’s the culprit and i take back everything about that hing5</dd> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>or his obsession with our very own Bat got way WAAAY out of hand</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsDiT">
<dt><b>B:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Obsession? What obsession?</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out">
<dt><b>Selina:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>B</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>B pls tell me you noticed all the batman merch that place is flooded with?</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>B?</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>P L S</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsDiT">
<dt><b>B:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Sorry, I gotta go.</dd>
</div>
<div class="footer">
<span class="typebar"></span>
</div>
</dl><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<dl class="imessage border">
<h3 class="contact bruceGoth">
<span class="hide">open conversation: </span>Unknown Number</h3>
<div class="backgroundT">

<p class="time RR">
<span class="small">— 2:27 PM —</span></p>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsBGoth">
<dt><b>Unknown Number:</b></dt>
<dd class="pic">
<span class="hide"> → (image attached: batpic_jpg)<br/>
</span> 

</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>out of hundreds of species of bats worldwide, only 3 are vampires</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>surprised yet?</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>in one year a 100-bat colony of can drink the blood of 25 cows! :)</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out smsBGoth"> 
<dt><b>Bruce:</b></dt> 
<dd class="pic">
<span class="hide"> → (image attached: manbat_jpg)<br/>
</span> 

</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>The fear of the Bat is called Chiroptophobia.</dd> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Like every Gothamite, you are, of course, intimately familiar with it, I presume?</dd> 
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsBGoth">
<dt><b>Unknown Number:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>why would i fear the bat?</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>these are no threats</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>just bat pics  :)</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out smsBGoth"> 
<dt><b>Bruce:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Are they.</dd>
<dd class="readtail">
<span class="hide"> → </span>Then why be so cryptic about it, Jeremiah?</dd>
<dd class="emojiRR"><span class="small"><b>Read</b> 2:43 PM</span></dd>
</div>
<div class="footer tim">
<span class="typebar bruceGoth"></span>
</div>
</div>
</dl><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<dl class="imessage border">
<h3 class="contact steph">
<span class="hide">open conversation: </span>Bruce</h3>

<p class="time">
<span class="small">— 2:44 PM —</span></p>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out smsMiah">
<dt><b>Jeremiah:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Bruce. Please, I can explain.</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsST">
<dt><b>Bruce:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Can you?</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Did you have fun mocking me? I thought we were friends!</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>


<div class="out smsMiah">
<dt><b>Jeremiah:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>We are friends! Of course we are, Bruce! The best of friends!</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsST">
<dt><b>Bruce:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Friends don’t go behind each other’s back like this.</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>If you wanted to talk about my identity, Jeremiah, we could’ve just.</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Talked.</dd> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>You didn't have to gaslight me about it. I thought I was being blackmailed! And I would’ve told you.</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>If you asked.</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out smsMiah">
<dt><b>Jeremiah:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Identity?  No, Bruce, I swear my actions were not intended to be malicious! I just hoped… hoped to brighten your day a little, maybe.</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
 
<div class="in smsST">
<dt><b>Bruce:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>I asked you to stop multiple times.</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out smsMiah">
<dt><b>Jeremiah:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>And I would’ve! But by then you already came to me for help with your stalker and if I stopped then, you would’ve known it was me.</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
 
<div class="in smsST">
<dt><b>Bruce:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Why not just tell me?</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out smsMiah">
<dt><b>Jeremiah:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>I might have… possibly… enjoyed it. A little bit. Not at your expense, Bruce! Never! But. We were spending time together and if I told you I caught the bat giver, you’d just go back. To not seeing me.</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
 
<div class="in smsST">
<dt><b>Bruce:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>That’s.</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Jeremiah! You don’t need an excuse to see me! I’m not your friend only when I need you!</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out smsMiah">
<dt><b>Jeremiah:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Yes. Perhaps I am beginning to see that.</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
 
<div class="in smsST">
<dt><b>Bruce:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Excellent.</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>So.</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Would you like to have dinner with me? Just us, no work.</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>This weekend?</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out smsMiah">
<dt><b>Jeremiah:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Yes. Of course!</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsST">
<dt><b>Bruce:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>But I have one more question.</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Why bats? Why not adorable little kittens instead…?</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out smsMiah">
<dt><b>Jeremiah:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>We live in Gotham, Bruce. Bats are, like, our THING.</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsST">
<dt><b>Bruce:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>…why does this sound like something Selina would say?</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out smsMiah">
<dt><b>Jeremiah:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Because. Well. It might have been your friend’s idea to begin with? She told me you are exceptionally fond of aerial nighttime fauna. And I’m… Well.</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"></span><br/>
<div class="in smsST">
<dt><b>Bruce:</b></dt> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>I see. I will be having words with her about discussing my night job with civilians.</dd> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>But you should know that me being Batman doesn’t change anything between us.</dd> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>If it isn’t a problem for you, of course.</dd> 
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out smsMiah">
<dt><b>Jeremiah:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>YOU’RE BATMAN??!!</dd> 
</div>
<div class="footer">
<span class="typebar steph"></span>
</div>
</dl><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<dl class="imessage border">
<h3 class="contact tim">
<span class="hide">open conversation: </span>Cat ❤️</h3>

<p class="time">
<span class="small">— 8:12 PM —</span></p>
<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out smsJ">
<dt><b>Ecco:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Mission accomplished</dd> 
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsRR">
<dt><b>Cat:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>yeah?</dd> 
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out smsJ">
<dt><b>Ecco:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Just cut off surveillance</dd> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>The dinner was getting Steamy</dd> 
<dd>
<span class="hide"> →<br/>
</span>
</dd> 
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>
 
<div class="in smsRR">
<dt><b>Cat:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>unbelievable</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>and here i was seriously starting to think they were too dense to ever figure it out</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>well B</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>your idiot’s at least A LITTLE self aware</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out smsJ">
<dt><b>Ecco:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>You’d be surprised 😏</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="in smsRR">
<dt><b>Cat:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>oh I bet 😼</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>so i was thinking. . .</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>dinner?</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>now that our idiot boys FINALLY clued it</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>we could drink A LOT of champagne and celebrate ✨🍻🎉</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out smsJ">
<dt><b>Ecco:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>I’d like that</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>Where?</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"></span><br/>
<div class="in smsRR">
<dt><b>Cat:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>come by the sirens?</dd>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>booze for the recital tonight is gonna be Great</dd>
</div>

<span class="hide"><br/>
</span>

<div class="out smsJ">
<dt><b>Ecco:</b></dt>
<dd>
<span class="hide"> → </span>It’s a date ❤︎</dd>
</div>
<div class="footer">
<span class="typebar jason"></span>
</div>
</dl><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b><span class="u">CODA:</span></b><br/>Wayne Manor, some days later:<br/><b>Bruce, sipping tea:</b> You deranged Cat. I don’t know if I want to kill you or kiss you more right now.<br/><b>Selina, ducking behind the table with a sandwich:</b> Please refrain from doing either.<br/><b>Bruce:</b> I really might, though.<br/><b>Alfred, from the kitchens:</b> What did I tell you, Master Bruce? No maiming anyone before breakfast proper!<br/><b>Selina, stealing another sandwich:</b> HA! Take that, furry boy!<br/><b>Bruce, still sipping his tea:</b> Yeah… do you think Ecco will look good in black? Because she’s about to become a widow.<br/><b>Selina, carefully moving towards the windows:</b> You can’t make her a widow if you don’t pay for our wedding first.<br/><b>Bruce, contemplating:</b> Deal.<br/>*mad chase and property damage ensue*</p><p>__________________________________________________<br/>Bat trivia and pics taken from various bat-oriented articles, mostly nature and treehugger. Save for the last one that comes from <a href="https://timflach.com/work/more-than-human/">this gallery</a> that you should totally check out!</p><p>This fic was inspired by this tumblr exchange:<br/><a href="https://takenene.tumblr.com/post/636447978293493760/takenene-marsmorpheus-fic-idea-that-thing-where">CLICK!</a><br/><s>(come say Hi! by the way ^^)</s><br/>and also, if you've never heard about the toad giver before, please do yourself a favor and google it. it's a wholesome and adorable story! :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>